1 Breaking defences
by RedAndBlond
Summary: The first of my J/7 series: Captain Janeway reflects on why she can’t act on her feelings, but during a dancing lesson Seven finally breaks through her defences. And it was time ;


Title:Breaking defencesAuthor:Savé.

Fandom:ST: VOYPairing:J/7

Rating:PG-13Story Number:1/?

Disclaimers:**-**Okay. So this is the thing: it's my first fanfic, so please, be gentle  Feedback is wonderful in my own little world :P Story contains women lovin' women, so if that's not to your liking, close your eyes now X) If your under age or this sort of thing is forbidden in your country, make sure it's hidden well X) Enjoy! 

**-**No copy right infringement intended, characters belong to Paramount.

**-**Nothing but respect towards Jeri Ryn and Kate Mulgrew, they rock X)

Summary:Captain Janeway reflects on why she can't act on her feelings, but during a dancing lesson Seven finally breaks through her defences. (And it was time ;) )

**Breaking Defences**

I'm watching her. The golden softness of her hair, the blue of her eyes that I seem to drown in, the movement of her lips. I'm enchanted. She has me in her spell just by being in the same room. Only when I see the movement of her lips has stilled do I realize she has stopped speaking and is looking at me expectantly.

We're sitting on the couch in my quarters. I couldn't sleep and she didn't want to regenerate and before I knew it we were sitting next to each other on my couch, having one of our philosophical discussions. Somehow the topic changed to ways to spend free time and she'd just asked me to teach her how to dance.

I know I shouldn't. I've known my feelings for her have changed. We're not mentor and pupil, not even friends. At least, in my dreams. Our relationship hasn't changed. 'Cause even if she would, could reciprocate, I couldn't act on our feelings. I'm the captain. And although it's an unwritten rule, everybody knows the captain doesn't fraternize with the crew. Not even if the crewmember in question isn't Starfleet and drop-dead gorgeous. Besides, it's my fault we're stuck here. If my crew can't be with their loved ones, I can't allow myself any happiness with another person.

But even by being in the same room with her I can feel my defences crumble. Imagine the disaster it would be if we would dance! I have to tell her we can't. Damnit! I've put my hand on her knee while we were talking and my thumb's softly stroking her leg in small circles. I didn't even notice I'd put my hand there! I should really put an end to this while I can still think.

"Computer. Has anyone reserved Holodeck one for the next two hours?"

"Negative. No-one has currently reserved Holodeck one."

So, the next thing I know, we're standing in the middle of an empty dance studio, with a soft melody playing in the background. Seven's watching me closely and I can feel the blood rush to my head.

"So… uhm… guess I'll lead, shall I?"

She nods solemnly so I take her right hand and put it on my shoulder while my left hand settles itself comfortably on her waist. Then I take her left hand in my right and hold them a small distance from our bodies.

"It's easy, really. Just follow my lead, my movements and try to copy them."

She looks nervously at me and I give her a reassuring smile. I pull her a little closer and we start swaying on the music. After a few minutes we're already dancing pretty gracefully around the room. I haven't really noticed how close we've come to dance to each other until she lays her head on my shoulder and relaxes completely in my arms. I tilt my head and kiss her ever so softly on the top of her head, then let my chin rest against her temple.

Suddenly she shifts her head and I can feel her eyes on me so I look at her to catch her gaze. I immediately forget what I wanted to say and then we're standing completely motionless. I can see her eyes hover over my lips before moving back to my eyes and then I watch in wonder as her face slowly moves in to mine.

Unconsciously I lick my lips as I move closer to her and I can feel just how good our bodies fit together when we mould into each other. I'm already intoxicated by the feeling of her body pressed so closely to mine, and when her lips softly brush over mine I'm totally lost. When she moves away I bring our lips together again. After a few moments I can feel her relax once again in my arms and I lean into her embrace. My tongue softly strokes her lips and when they willingly part it seeks out it's counterpart. What follows are a few moments of pure bliss as our tongues dance together.

Then suddenly the music stops with a shriek and we both look up in surprise. Chakotay's standing there, shock edged on his face, his mouth hanging open and hid eyes bulging out-all in all not a very attractive sight-

"Chakotay? Breathe."

He takes a big gulp of air and the whiteness in his face is replaced by a flood of blood which makes his face red with… what? Anger? Embarrassment? I'm not sure.

"Kathryn…"

He squeaks. Now I'm worried.

"Chakotay, what are you.-"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm… er… going. Bye."

He flees out of the Holodeck as if he's being chased by a Hirogen hunting party. I turn back at Seven and can see the barely contained humour in her eyes, what makes me chuckle.

"Guess he was a bit surprised to barge in and catch us-"

The rest of my sentence dies on my lips when they're captured by hers and we take off where we were interrupted as if nothing happened.

"I-" Kiss "…I think we'd better-"

She softly nibbles my lower lip.

"Uhm."

Oh my God. She's kissing down my throat. I can feel her tongue as it flicks against my pulse point.

"Go to sleep."

What was I saying again?

"Agreed."

She kisses me hard, her tongue devouring my mouth entirely before she pulls away and looks at me with a glint of humour in her eyes.

"I shall 'walk you home' now."

I chuckle again and take her left hand in mine to kiss it's knuckles and let my tongue slowly swirl around her fingers before I pull her towards the door and lead her trough the empty corridors to my quarters. When we reach my door I pull her in for a long satisfying kiss and push her gently backwards.

"I'm going to sleep, you need to regenerate."

I give her a crooked smile and kiss her softly on her lips once more. Then she steps out of my quarters and I watch the door swoosh close behind her. I sink into a chair and somehow I know the time being will be very interesting, indeed.

TBC…

I hope you enjoyed ;)

Feedback please 


End file.
